


Limiting Actions

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Showki, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: It is when Kihyun started to worry about the fancam of him and Hyunwoo spreading in the internet so he thought talking about it to his boyfriend Hyunwoo.





	Limiting Actions

"KIHYUN'S POV"

"Fanservice?" Hyungwon asked while I was playing some random games on my phone. He's been scrolling down from SNS for how many minutes. I closed the game app before turning to him.

There was a fancam of me and Shownu hyung whispering to each other while his hands were holding my neck.

"Oh? I'm so handsome there. Our fans really know how to capture great videos, aren't they? Look! I am more handsome than Shownu hyung" I answered before flashing what they called my "hyena" laughs. I was just trying to change the mood since Hyungwon looks like serious about the fancam.

"Hmm..but still, I am the visual. No members can beat my handsomeness." he said confidently. Aish. This frog. I turned away from him and made my way to the kitchen. There, Jooheon and Minhyuk hyung were talking to each other while gnawing some nuts.

I sat at their front then took my phone and looked for the fancam showed by Hyungwon. I really don't know what to answer regarding the fancam since it was real...

...not just a fanservice.

But of course I couldn't just tell it to them.

It's been 2 weeks since Shownu and I became official and we never tell the other members about us...

...not yet.

I wonder what Shownu hyung doing right now. He went out for already 3 hours from now for a meeting with some staffs.

After some minutes of scrolling, I received a text message. A smile formed in my lips as I read the name of the sender and the message.

__________________  
From: Shownu Hyung

"Kihyun-ah...Let me guess what are you doing."  
__________________

I replied to the message faster than Jooheon and Changkyun's rap.

__________________  
To: Shownu Hyung

"What?"  
__________________

Not long after when I received a reply.

__________________  
From: Shownu Hyung

Thinking about me?  
__________________

I chuckled a bit trying not to let other members hear me.

__________________  
To: Shownu Hyung

You must have a good mind old bear. How d'ya know?  
__________________

As I was sending the message, I looked up at his name "Shownu Hyung". I wanted to change it to jagiya,honey or babe but Changkyun likes borrowing my phone and I'm just afraid he'll see what I named to Shownu hyung so I'll just leave it like that.

__________________  
From: Shownu Hyung

"I must know how my wife thinks.."  
__________________

Wtf? Wife?  
I didn't control my laughs causing Jooheon and Minhyuk to look at me..

"Ahm. Sorry.." I said with a half-smile.

"Yah. Why were you laughing? Were you talking to someone? Who?" Minhyuk asked.

"Nope. I just read some jokes from a Monbebe." I said trying to hide my phone in my pocket.

"What joke? About Jooheon's charisma?" Minhyuk jokingly said making Jooheon grab his collar shirt.

"Yah!"

"Hahaha sorry sorry" Minhyuk laughed while raising up his both hands then hug Jooheon.

*******

It was late afternoon when I decided to lie on my bed and sleep for a while since I have nothing to do. But my thoughts were not letting me to sleep.

Weeks ago..

I have to admit sometimes that I still felt awkard with Shownu hyung. But at the same time, I'd been hating the fact that he is more close to other members sometimes hugging them from behind especially Jooheon and Minhyuk. Yes, he let me clings onto him, touch his biceps, or fix his hair but it's so very rare that he'll do the same to me. That's why I felt jealous to other members. I always go to his side whenever we're in an interview or in a variety shows or whenever there's a photo-taking moment, letting me wrap my arms around him, mentioning his name and telling how handsome he is in some interview. It was my way for him to feel that I always wanted him to notice me and feel comfortable around me or in my deep inside thinking, let him do whatever he wanted to do to me.

The time had come when I felt my efforts didn't result to any progress between us. It was like I feel rejected. I really really like Shownu Hyung. I wanted him to like me more but my confidence just turned down.

He just felt my existence when I was quiet all the time and ignored him for almost a week. So that day had come when we were in the dance studio practicing but I was spacing out. He confronted and pulled me to the place out of members' sight.

That was the time I confessed to him and then realized efforts never fail...

*******  
"Kihyun-ah. You never knew how much I love when you're going at my side. I always feel comfortable facing the camera when you're right beside me. You didn't notice how I love your fighting spirit. You didn't know you've been my comrade to all. You're one of the reasons why I feel being the leader is not so hard at all. Because I know wherever I go, you'll always be there. Sometimes acting like my fanboy or my number one supporter." He giggled.

"But I'm sorry if I became too confident about that. I didn't know it's already hurting you when you're not receiving any turn back actions from me. I am really sorry. I know it's too risky but I want you to know that.."  He paused to breathe deeply before continuing..

"I love you... so please continue loving me. I love you so much Yoo Kihyun"

*******

I will never forget those words from him. Even without official statement or specific words that tell he's asking if I want to be his boyfriend or me asking him if he wants to be my boyfriend, we already knew from that day that our relationship became far more than friends. And that we own each other.

"Kihyun..."

I was shocked by a sudden call of my name. I tilted my head to the side to find a bear looking intently at me.

"Yah. How long had you been there?" I asked as I got up and sat on my bed.

"Long enough to notice you've been in deep thoughts. You must stop thinking about me." Cute wrinkles were formed with his smile. I lightly punched his chest.

"You can't just command me. You're not the leader of my thoughts." He chuckled before grabbing my both wrists.

"Come down now. I brought some pizzas. The other members are already raping them right now. You must have some bites."

Since I'm at the upper part of the double deck bed, I have to come down by the stairs at the right side but he didnt let me to. Instead, he pulled my both wrists and put around his neck then he hug my body and carefully pulled me down. So we were like hugging each other when my feet reached the floor. I reminded how small I am when he does this to me like he's just pulling a pillow.

I put my hands away from his neck afraid that some members might come in.

"You don't have to do that. I know how to come down." I said pointing the stairs.

"But it was faster than that---"

"Okay okay. Let's go. I want to eat pizza!"  I opened the door to come out but he closed it again before I could totally get out from the room. He grab my wrist forcing me to face him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I miss you." He cup my face and give a peck on my lips. I smiled by his sudden action. One of his little actions that still sent shivers in me.

"I miss you too" I giggled with my words. I'm still not used to it when saying cheesy lines to him. I was not ready when he claimed my lips again by his. He pulled me closer to him as he was giving me soft kisses. Pulling his head away from the kiss then leaning back to kiss me again. We were tasting each other's lips when someone knocked on the door.

"Hyung! Is Kihyun still sleeping? The pizzas are almost gone. Haha!" It was Minhyuk hyung.

Shownu hyung just laughed then gave me some looks saying we must go out.

Even I prefer tasting his lips than eating the pizza, I went out the room followed by him.

*******

"Hyung...we should lessen it while we're on stage." I said biting some left pizzas I hide a while ago while Shownu was watching the video from my phone. It was the fancam I couldn't have move on. I took the opportunity to talk about it with him while the others were outside doing their stuffs.

"..I mean the skinships. We must limit it. So many cameras around.." I continued before licking my fingers scattered with cheese. He was just seriously watching at it but not long after, he smiled with close lips.

"What's with that face?"

He turned to me with his bearly-like smile "I just realized how cute you are."

I pushed him with my feet since my hands look messy. "This is not the right time to joke around."

"I am not joking."

"But I am handsome! Monbebes know that."

"They also know you're cute." He laughed by that. He noticed my poker face so he stop laughing.

He cleared his throat before talking "Well, for me it's not just too much. I was just whispering on you and I admit you smell nice here."

I laughed and pushed him again with my feet upon hearing from him that I smell nice. "Hyung seriously.."

"I am serious." But he is laughing so hard. How come he's serious?  
"But okay, what do you want us to do to lessen this?"

"Maybe stop being so touchy like what you're doing before. I admit I was longing for your touch but knowing the situation now I think it's not that a must to do." I got up from my sit and headed to the sink to wash my hands.

"Okay. If that's the necessary." He simply said. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from the back and sniffed his hair.

"You're not feeling bad right?"

He shook his head before holding my hands "As long as you're okay with it..."

"...But always let me feel you're just right behind me or somewhere very near from me.." he added.

*******

As what we had talked about, Shownu hyung and I keep lessen our actions to each other as if we're just simply have member-to-member relationship. We felt satisfied looking at the pictures captured and posted by fans to every SNS we visited.

 

End.


End file.
